vicarofdibleyfandomcom-20200213-history
Geraldine
thumb|300px Reverend Boadicea Julie Andrews Dick Van Dyke Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Chim Chiminey Chim Chiminey Chim Chim Cheree "Geraldine" Granger Kennedy is the main character on The Vicar of Dibley. She is portrayed by Dawn French. Arrival Geraldine Granger arrived at Dibley on the 10th November 1994, at the house of David Horton. At first David thought it was a joke and that they could not have landed them with a woman vicar. He soon realised that Geraldine was actually the new vicar and he was horrified. Geraldine was greeted with kindness by other members of the parish council, particularly Alice, who became good friends with her instantly. The next day, David rings the bishop to ask for Geraldine to be removed from her position and to send a replacement, luckily he was busy. Geraldine's job relied on her first Sunday service, which she was shocked to find out was usually only attended by four people, Mr Horton, Mrs Cropley, and Frank Pickle, including the verger Alice. At the Sunday service, the entire village turns up to see the new female vicar, and because of the success of the service, David Horton agrees to let the vicar stay in Dibley. In addition, more villagers came to the future Sunday masses Proposals The vicar has been proposed to six times since arriving in Dibley. *'Owen' twice (Both Rejected) *'Jim' once (Rejected) *'David' once (Accepted but later Rejected) *'Jeremy' once (Rejected) *'Harry '''once ''(Accepted) Owen The first time Owen asked Geraldine to marry him was in the episode 'Engagement', where he proposed to her after Geraldine let him kiss her out of pity. After proposing he left her to think about it, though horrified, she asked Jim and Frank for assistance. When she asked if Owen would take rejection they told her that in the past, most of his family had killed themselves over love. Worried, she said no, but after realising she had been drinking, Owen was glad he didn't marry a drunk. The second time Owen proposed was in the episode 'The Vicar in White', he went round to Geraldine's house at night and told her to marry him and that he could change (even though he later admitted he can't). Geraldine rejected him on this occasion as well. Jim Jim asked Geraldine to marry him the night before her wedding. She rejected him, but he still wondered if a night of 'meaningless, but athletic sex' was out of the question. David David proposed to Geraldine in 'Spring' after Geraldine and David began to agree with each other. David proposed to Geraldine in the village hall in front of the Parish Council, where Geraldine feels compelled to say yes to his proposal. The next day, Geraldine went round to David's house and had a heart to heart, after which he understood why she could never marry him and accepted it. On the episode 'The Vicar in White', David still confessed that Geraldine is his dream woman. Jeremy Jeremy Ogilvy, an old friend of Geraldine, ever since arriving at Dibley, has confessed that there has been no one else but Geraldine in his life. She was shocked when he admitted this and rejected him. He has since still tried to get Geraldine into his life using trick techniques at her wedding to Harry. Harry Harry proposed to Geraldine just days after meeting her as he believed that she was the one as soon as he set eyes on her. She originally thought that he was asking her to conduct the wedding, but after he said the bride's name was Geraldine Granger she realised the truth and accepted his proposal. Relationships Geraldine's most notable relationship was with David Horton's brother, Simon Horton. He and Geraldine went out together on several occasions and most famously, the walk in the country which led to Geraldine getting soaked in a puddle. The relationship lasted just a few days until Simon admitted there was someone else, Geraldine was depressed for several weeks after this and missed two services. She eventually handed in her resignation which was later taken back after been persuaded to stay by the villagers. Harry Kennedy moved in to Sleepy Cottage in Dibley, just down the road from Geraldine's house, and Geraldine instantly loved him. They went out to dinner and became a couple at that point. They kissed a few days later but she was shocked to see a younger more pretty woman move in with him, later revealed to be Rosie Kennedy, Harry's sister. She thought it was over between herself and Harry, but finds out that Rosie is Harry's sister, and that Harry wanted to confide in Rosie about whether he should marry the Vicar. That same day, he proposed to Geraldine. Marriage Geraldine and Harry married on December 22nd. Prior to the wedding, Owen acted as Geraldine's chauffeur, however, he doesn't see a muddy puddle and ends up soaking her and her dress with mud while driving to her house. This prompts Geraldine to quickly run into her house and change out of the wedding dress and into her pyjamas, as they're only things she has with her. Geraldine marries Harry in her pyjamas and later flies into the sky, in a display of happiness and success. Family * Brother (who's bottom supposedly looks like Willie Whitelaw) * Harry Kennedy (husband) * Rosie Kennedy (sister-in-law) * George Granger (uncle) Quotes (While filming "Songs of Praise") "Well, this is the first time I've been on television. I did once apply to go on Mastermind, but they didn't like my special subject. Apparently, there just aren't enough questions about The Wombles". "Hold it there! We're on the outskirts of Loony Land here, heading for City Centre!" "Ding ding, everyone off! Loony Land City Centre". "If I'd have known becoming a priest would entail dressing up in a rabbit costume, I'd have had a complete rethink and taken up prostitution, as indeed my headmistress originally suggested. Mind you, I probably would've ended up in a rabbit costume then as well". Dibley citizen Geraldine has almost kicked out of the village by David due to various conflicts, first one being that he didn't want Dibley to be used as an experiment ground to see if female vicars work, and much later, for the idea of a Sunday service dedicated to animals, which meant people bringing in their animals into the church. Though these attempt have usually failed, as in her first service in "The Arrival", the church was filled with people after the council had voted to see if they should see if Geraldine would be a hit in the village, and in the animals service, she was told by the Bishop, that if anything went wrong, she would face the consequences. However, since the service had no problems, she was allowed to stay. She announced her leave of being vicar, but withdrew when she learned that her crush announced that he was moving to Dibley. Although she announced that Jeremy Ogilvy would be taking her position after her wedding, she decided that Jeremy wasn't cut out to be Dibley's vicar at the same time Jeremy revealed to her that he agreed to take the position in hopes to marry her, so Geraldine withdrew and took back the title as the Vicar of Dibley. It is known officially that Geraldine remained vicar, she was still vicar in the 2013 comic relief. vod17.jpg|official portrait of Geraldine's final crush and later husband images-1.jpeg|official series portrait of Geraldine and her verger images-2.jpeg|Geraldine with bleached hair (so her crush will find her attractive) images.jpeg|Geraldine with her then boyfriend, now husband q08-vvofdepi1-252ratorosieromanticjuicesflowingmay2712ranetcrpbrt1.jpg|Geraldine heart broken that Harry already has a girlfriend who turns out to be his best friend and sister! tumblr_m3q26rhXww1qi70suo1_1280.jpg|Geraldine with her crush during production of Songs of Praise Unknown-1.jpeg|Geraldine with Alice, David, and Hugo after the Nativity play, with newborn Baby Horton Trivia * She was rejected by the first four churches she was assigned to, because she was a woman vicar * During the drought, all of her clothes were dirty that she had to revert to last year's Halloween costume, a pumpkin * She loves Cadbury's chocolate, mainly Crunchie Bars and Curly Whirlies * When she became a celebrity, she became a disgrace to the village council having earned them a bad reputation * She hosted the Dibley Quiz * She turned 40 in 2006, as well as meeting her true love * Simon made love almost every night to his short term girlfriend, who he came out as a two timer to. * She bleached her hair to be attractive to her crush * She almost left the village to be with her crush, but it turned out that he was moving to Dibley (he did so but moved back to Wales to be with his girlfriend) * Hugo and Alice offered Hugo to be the sperm donor towards Geraldine's child as a birthday present, and as an alternative since she was turning 40 and was still unmarried * She had a crush on the director of Songs of Praise * The parish council loves her, some of them even have a crush in her, including Owen, even though he found out she drank and he hates women that drink * She turns up David's soft side * She helped Dibley to support against poverty in Africa (this was a special to spread awareness about poverty in third rural countries around the world, as well had awareness to the AIDS epidemic happening in parts of Africa) * She met another female vicar in Comic Relief 2015, Reverend Iris, played by Emma Watson * She was born 1964, after the release of Mary Poppins (August 1964) Category:Characters Category:The Index of Dibley